


Silent Words: 'I love you'

by MFU



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: ? - Freeform, Deaf Character, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Kidnapping, Muteness, Protectiveness, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Silent Words: 'I love you'

"Ah, there you are." Willow looked up at the woman walking into her cell. As common D-class, being treated nicely was a rare occurrence. However, this woman looked gentle. 

A soft smile on painted red lips, kind green eyes, hair tied back in a bun. That's the thing, when you are deaf, you learn to associate kindness in a simple gaze. 

She mouthed her words very slowly, letting the dark haired maiden understand.

'Hello, Willow. You look well today!'

Willow began using her hands to respond. 'Yes, I am fine. What is it today?'

"Well, we have been sent, rather, to collect you."

That was all the poor girl was told. Moments later ending up inside of 049's cell. His imposing figure looming over hers. She had seen him many times before, and been in this room many times before. Willow could vividly recall many of their meetings:

"She is deaf, 049. She cannot hear you." The large plague doctor folded his arms in dissatisfaction. "Why do you keep requesting to see this D-class in particular." But he had kept silent, refusing to answer. The truth? He was fond of her. Someone so fragile in a place such as this? He felt dutiful in protecting her, not the mention the tugging feeling he had initially tried to ignore in his heart and soul.

"My dear, can you hear me?" Willow had stared up at him with those big brown eyes he adored. 'I wonder if he is speaking to me? I cannot see his lips past that mask... and yet he is staring right at me, and he keeps motioning to items in the room. I hope he won't get angry and hurt me.' 

"She cannot hear you, for the last time- this is ridiculous 049. We are pulling her out."

049 reached quickly, grabbing the maidens chin so gently. Gloved leather fingers resting on her chin, guiding her gaze to his. The staff outside panicked, but did not do much to stop it. 049 glared a little:

"They spoil you here. They think that you are replaceable, weak, and yet here you are... my maiden." He felt a little flourish in his heart as he stared at those eyes. "You are so small. One in so many, they tell you things to knock you down, and yet you've never let them change you- have you?" The girl kept herself frozen, not moving. 

The girl tried to move her gaze, but was so trained to keeping eye contact. "You are resilient. A beautiful flower. Growing through the cracks, I have watched you grow since you have been here. I... have to pull out the weeds around you, and-" he shook himself out of his rage, melting into her big innocent hues. "I won't let anything hold you back. You are such a brilliant flower. This is no place for you, my little sapling."

The guard came quickly, separating the two. The girl staring back with a confused frown. 049 remained seated, glaring her way. "My brilliant and resilient little flower. I want you to flower fully, and I want...-" he watched her leave the room, looking down and holding his own hand. "I want you." 

But Willow had little idea what he had said to her, and now was wondering what would happen as she was escorted into his chamber. 

049 let his eyes darken, setting on the staff as Willow entered the room. Taking a seat, 049 noticed her caution, and with pride- began using sign language for her.

'Hello, how are you?'

The look on her face was priceless. Red, flustered, shocked- she shakily brought her hands up to speak back to him. 'I am okay... you know how to sign?'

049 had a proud look in the glimmer of his eyes. 'Yes, I learnt it recently.'

The girl scrunched her nose up, cautious and unsure how to respond. 'Why?' She did not need some monster learning to speak to her before he intended on killing her. 049 panicked a little, scooting closer to the table and clearing his throat- as if it would help him speak to her.

'I am sorry... if I offended you.' He paused, waiting for a reaction he did not receive. 'I just wanted to speak to you!'

'Why?' She shot him an uncertain look.

Yes, what should he respond to that? 'Well, do you have a name?' Florice mentally face-palmed. 'Of course you have a name... might I have it?' And his smile widened beneath the mask as he noticed her stifle a small grin at his own idiocy- but he did not mind for her.

'My name is Willow.' She stared intently at him. 'Do you have a real name?'

049 peeked at the window. 'I do. Promise not to tell?' She nodded. 'Florice.' 

The girl smiled wider. 'Sorry, funny name. But I like it.' He, for a first, was not angry; just delighted to speak to her. But, he had an important question that he was unsure to ask.

'Do you speak at all, Willow?' 

Her eyes became watery, and she looked down for a moment. 'No,' her eyes returned to his, 'I am mute and deaf.' 

Florice mentally kicked himself, sighing loudly. 'That is unfortunate... but it does not make you any less dear to me.' The maiden eyed him widely, feeling uncomfortable. 

'I am dear to you? Why? I do not know you well.' He hated what she was saying, but had no choice but to listen. Cannot exactly interrupt her when she is signing. 

'Please, the others cannot understand us. If you would just give me a chance-'

She got up quickly, hurrying to the door and leaving. Forced to write down what he had said, all aside his name that is. Willow was a good person, not a snitch. Even if the people here saw her as nothing but monster bait, especially with her vulnerability, she would swear to be honest.

Laying in bed that night, the red lights had danced along her wall. The sound of the siren never going off in her audio, just the lights. Willow swung her legs off the side of her bed, unaware of the screaming and crying around herself, simply watching the red lights dance in the dark- wondering what was happening.

Five or ten minutes passed, and Willow convinced herself that the guards would be outside fixing the broken light. But, she opened her door- which was unlocked suddenly- and looked outside. Clutching the fabric over her heart when she was greeted by blood and guts everywhere.

Falling backwards on her backside, hyperventilating with a look of horror on her face. She crawled backwards till her spine hit the wall, where she hugged her knees and sobbed in the silence. Refusing to look up as a large shadow swamped her tiny body.

Blinking the tears away, she looked up into amber eyes illuminating the space. Following his body down to his hand outstretched for her to take. Her lips contorted into a look of pain as she signed.

'What happened outside my room?' Tears rushing down her pale cheeks. She accepted his hand shyly, pulling herself up.

'An accident, I assure you. A breach.' 049 studied the girl, watching her chest heave in fear. ' But, you are not hurt?' She shook her head, still panicking. 'Come with me, my maiden.' Horror hit her face, looking at him and shaking her head. 'I will take you from this place. I will take you somewhere you will be treasured- that is my promise.'

She backed up a little as he done a small bow, cloak swishing around his broad form. Trembling against the wall, the beautiful girl asked desperately: 'where are you taking me? Will we be safe?' He inched closer. 'Florice?'

The way she said his name with her delicate hands, her eyes big and body trembling- a dark shadow came over 049's eyes. 'I wish for you to stay by my side. We will leave this place.' She trembled more. 

'You will protect me? Help me out of here?' She looked so desperate as she waited for his response.

'Yes, I promise you- we will leave this place together, as one.'

049 was a little shocked when she rushed him for a hug. Her body engulfed by warm leather, his cloak covering her entirely. 'Thank you so much,' she signed, looking up at him with a gentle smile.

His heart was beating rapidly. Rage- how could they imprison such a delicate beauty? Fear- only he must have her... nobody else shall even gaze upon her. Tenderness- This beautiful serene woman made his heart beat.

And, with the smell of chemicals, the girl had fallen asleep in his arms. Carried bridal style, her legs swaying against his body gently. She had awoken in some old abandoned home, faraway. Warm sheets over her body, instantly thrown away as she bound down unfamiliar wooden steps, to see Florice stood by the door of some unknown cottage.

Panicking, she looked around and approached him slowly: 'where are we?'

'Home.'

She panicked even more, tugging her hair a little. "No, stop that. You will harm yourself." Willow cocked her head, knowing he was speaking but unable to hear.

That was until he removed his mask.

A handsome but unfamiliar stranger staring back, that small smile tugging his lips as he sighed lovingly at her. Stepping back, horror was evident on her face as she tripped on the bottom step of the staircase. Looking up with one eye shut in pain, 049 chuckled and crouched to her level, watching her flinch. 

"I will be your groom."

She followed his lips, her own lips parting in horror as she tried to stand in a desperate attempt to flee. 'Who are you? Where is the plague doctor?!' He chuckled again, closing even more distance between them both. "Merde... what was it... how did it go again?" She watched him move his hands around, before a knowing look came to his face- like he remembered something- and turned to her.

'I love me.'

Willow looked at him with confusion, before he quickly changed his hand around. 'I love you!'

"Sorry..." he blushed red, scratching the back of his neck. 'I only learnt this recently, for you.' He smiled widely, resting his hands on his legs as he crouched again to her height. 'Hear me now, I love you, Willow. I will be your groom, yes?'

This was insane. The girl shook her head rapidly, rushing by him. 049 put up little fight, watching her rush out into the cold open air- stumbling a bit as she took in the open hills and emptiness of this location. Letting out a chuckle as he rose to follow her.

Willow could hear nothing. Not even her own feet crunching against the grass. She could just see trees, hills, and emptiness. She could not even call for help, just part her lips and frown in pure terror as she ran. This plague doctor had kidnapped her, pretending to save her from a breach, and now wanted her to marry him!?

She peeked over her shoulder, seeing nothing. Catching her breath, she walked through the forest and hugged herself tight. Nothing made sense, and the sheen in her eyes was terror. Continuously peeking over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone, before she took off running. Completely oblivious that 049 was right behind her, walking even. Just strolling after her, humming French wedding tunes, and she had no idea.

Turning back to face her front, crashing right into the plague doctor. Crying out without sound as she struggled; his hands grasping her wrists and holding them above her. He let her go, motioning her to listen calmly.

'My maiden, please calm down.' She looked at him and shook her head. This feeling of having no control, of being told what to do constantly, it upset her- but she guessed she should listen. 

'I want you, I will not hurt you.' 

She shook against him. 'No, I can't!' 

"Your foundation has fallen, you belong to me." Somehow, the horror seemed worse when she had to read his lips. He followed her into the forest, he kidnapped her, he was obsessive- clearly. 

'I don't want this, please.' He shook his head at her. Taking her hand softly, raising it so slowly with his amber hues locked onto hers. His lips placing the gentlest of kisses on the back of her hand, making her eyes widen. "Come with me, my dark haired maiden.'

Shutting her eyes for the longest time, Willow wished to vanish. But nodded slowly instead, letting him lead her back into the cottage. The small home looking sweet from the outside, but seeming desolate and prison-like inside... with 049 there, anyway.

He shut the door behind himself, turning to face Willow. The sheen of fear still present as he let his hands hover over her trembling shoulders, slowly taking hold of her body. He let out an excited shiver, unheard by the maiden, and gently let his hands travel down her body.

The poor girl went to ask what he was doing, but his hands on her body seemed to remind her to keep 'silent.' It was only when his hand rested just above her lower regions, that 049 watched her bloom red and cover her face quickly with both hands. His big hand ruffling her hair, chuckling a little as he removed her right hand and peeked at her playfully.

'Good?' He asked, smiling.

Scared, Willow just nodded as he let his hand slowly touch her below. His other free hand resting on her back, keeping her steady as her head tipped back, melting silently into his touch. Catching her attention, he asked "too much?" But, surprisingly, the needy young maiden shook her head.

'No... this is good...'

Had she not been touched before? Surely someone had tried to deflower such a beauty? 049 felt a spring in his step as he carried her upstairs, practically throwing her on the bed.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, cradling the back of her head gently. "For your husband?"

With a heavy gulp, Willow nodded. A small blush present on her features as 049 began indulging in her body, speaking one last thing before their night of bliss began.

"My wife."


End file.
